A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having an excellent pattern shape, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
JP 2004-4561A discloses a chemically amplified resist composition containing the salt represented by the following formula:
as the acid generator.